Défi(nitivement) fou
by Griseldis
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Recueil de défis tous plus ou moins loufoques. #1. Vergo a un terrible et lourd secret. (Vergo/OC) #2. Où Marco rencontre un gamin définitivement pas ordinaire (Marco&Katakuri)
1. His little pony

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Et heureusement._

 _Voici un recueil de fics un peu particulières, puisqu'elles se basent sur des défis donnés par les membres du Forum de Tous les Périls les uns aux autres. Et parfois, il y a des coups bas, je ne vous le cache pas. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à me contacter par PM ou par passer faire un tour sur le forum. Le lien est dans mon profil !_

 _Alerte : Tout ceci est de la faute d' **Illheart** ! Voilà le défi auquel je devais répondre : Griseldis, pourrais-tu me faire un écrit dans lequel Vergo se voit révéler son plus terrible secret: Il adore les licornes ainsi que les poneys roses et a même créé hyper ultra méga niaise un groupe de défense des licornes? :D_

 _Sans plus tarder, la réponse à ce défi particulier..._

* * *

.

 **Défi(nitivement) fou**

.

#Défi 1 : His little pony

Cela commença somme toute innocemment, par une couche. Une couche pour bébé, celles de Lao G étant platement blanches et sans motif et donc pas du tout de celles qui nous intéressent dans cette histoire.

C'était une couche de Dellinger. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Dellinger portant des couches tous les jours : c'était un petit bébé et il ne connaissait pas encore l'usage élaboré du pot.

Non, le moment où ça devint bizarre, ce fut lorsque que Jora, qui allait changer le nourrisson ne sentant pas exactement la rose, tendit la main vers une couche propre dans le paquet et la vit soudain passer du paquet à la main de Vergo et de la main de Vergo à sa poche.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, Jora ne sachant tout simplement pas comment réagir, son geste déjà amorcé. Finalement, un peu maladroitement, elle prit la couche suivante du paquet et recommença sa tache, jetant des coups d'œil furtif à l'homme aux lunettes, impassible.

Pas un instant, il ne lui vint à l'esprit que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec les petits animaux fantaisistes qui cabriolaient sur le tissu absorbant.

.

La seconde victime du comportement bizarre de Vergo fut Machvise. Il avait dégotté un livre qu'il trouvait passionnant et tout à fait à sa hauteur intellectuellement parlant, 'Martine fait du cheval'. Alors qu'il s'absorbait dans les phrases un peu compliquées, heureusement expliquées par de jolies images, il sentit soudain qu'on le lui arrachait des mains. Il leva les yeux, prêt à protester et à punir comme de bien entendu l'insolent, mais il croisa le visage sans expression de Vergo, et intimidé, se tut.

L'homme s'éloigna, le livre à la main, sans avoir dit un mot.

.

Baby 5 regardait avec un sourire béat la licorne rose à paillettes et à crinière dorée que le Jeune Maître avait gagné pour elle à la fête foraine. Il est à noter que celui qui n'était pas encore craint comme le Démon Céleste avait honteuse triché pour s'approprier cette incarnation du bon goût et de l'élégance et arracher un sourire à la petite fille qui avait depuis quelques nuits de terribles cauchemars. Et puis il lui avait acheté une barbe à papa et ils avaient fait un tour de manège. Ensuite, Doffy avait rasé le parc, parce qu'il était quand même un homme maléfique.

Toujours est-il que cette expédition restait un très chouette souvenir pour la petite fille, souvenir qui se matérialisait dans la possession de sa peluche.

Quand Vergo la lui enleva d'un geste fluide et assuré, s'attendant sans doute à une absence de réaction, assuré de son autorité, lui, Corazon, il en fut pour ses frais.

L'authentique sirène qui sortit de la bouche de l'enfant surprit tout le bateau et causa une arrivée massive sur le pont de tous les membres de la Donquixote Family, sauf Trebol, qui prenait toujours soin de se mettre des bouchons de mucus dans les oreilles pour faire sa sieste histoire d'avoir un vrai temps de repos et parce qu'on est peut-être un homme morve mais on a besoin d'un peu de privauté.

Baby 5 hurlait, Vergo tenait sa peluche en main et il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon.

« TAIS-TOI, PETITE GRUE ! » hurla Diamante, qui avait dans sa cabine et sous le coup de la surprise raté trois mailles de son tricot, son vice caché, et se sentait peu disposé à l'indulgence.

« JE VEUX ILLHEART !

— C'est quoi ça Illheart ? » demanda Doffy, qui avait un faible pour la petite brune, comme pour tous les membres de sa famille, mais le cachait derrière des kilomètres de pulsions homicides et des centaines de cadavres.

« C'est ma licorne ! Corazon me l'a prise ! »

Et effectivement, il était impossible de rater dans les mains de Vergo le jouet rose et doré. Sur Doffy, ça aurait pu faire ton sur ton, mais sur Vergo, tout de noir vêtu, ça détonnait assurément.

Le maître du navire hésitait entre dire à son subordonné de rendre l'objet à la petite fille et son envie de la gifler pour faire taire le hululement persistant qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

À présent, elle se roulait par terre. Ça devenait ridicule.

« Les possessions matérielles sont une faiblesse, » déclara Vergo d'un air froid avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa cabine, Illheart dans la main.

Personne n'osa intervenir. Dans le fond, il semblait que l'occupant du siège de Corazon faisait ça pour le bien de l'enfant.

.

Rocinante Donquixote était un homme avec une mission.

Empêcher son frère de nuire, bien sûr, et ce sans coucher avec parce que franchement, ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais aussi et surtout consoler une petite fille. Que cette petite fille soit une garce avec lui la plupart du temps et que de son côté il ait tenté plusieurs fois de la blesser grièvement pour la faire fuir ne changeait rien au fait qu'il détestait la voir pleurer, comme il détestait voir pleurer n'importe quel enfant.

Sa mission était donc de récupérer la licorne rose et dorée hideuse qu'elle regrettait tant et qui, pour ce qu'il croyait en savoir était enfermée dans la cabine de Corazon (ou Vergo pour s'il y en a qui s'endorment dans le fond).

Le navire à quai se balançait doucement au gré du vent, dans la tiédeur d'une brise d'après-midi, et il était le Silence.

Et heureusement, parce que cette saleté de buffet dans le couloir, et qui avait eu cette idée tordue de mettre un buffet là, s'il vous plaît ?, s'était vicieusement cogné contre son pied et il avait copieusement juré. Seulement, son fruit avait le pouvoir de calmer tous les bruits, y compris ses hurlements d'agonie et de terribles douleurs. Parce que merde, ça fait mal le petit doigt de pied.

À pas de loup, Rocinante s'avança vers la cabine de Vergo. L'homme au bambou était parti avec Doffy pour conclure un accord sur des armes à grand renfort de pistolets sur la nuque et autres charmantes méthodes de négociation.

Avec une habileté digne des plus grands pickpockets, une technique qu'il avait appris auprès d'une certaine Belmer, une chouette fille bien dégourdie qui savait toujours où se trouvait les meilleures bouteilles mais n'avait jamais la bonne clef pour ouvrir la porte, il déverrouilla la porte de l'antre du terrible homme et se retrouva…

…ailleurs.

Voilà, c'était ça l'explication, il était ailleurs.

Un ailleurs où il y avait des posters et des affiches de poneys partout, y compris au plafond et oh-mon-dieu, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de voir près du lit un magazine qui s'intitulait Pony Porn et pitié, que ce soit un hasard si la peluche de Baby 5, Illheart, était posée juste à côté, sur l'oreiller.

Sur un petit autel, au fond, où plusieurs objets à l'effigie de chevaux et de licornes, dont une couche, trônaient, on voyait un petit bandeau rose bonbon qui proclamait fièrement : « Président Fondateur des Licornes Unies Pour l'Amitié et Pour la Vie ! » qui lui arracha un hurlement d'épouvante, qui franchit les pouvoirs de son fruit et résonna dans la chambre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un miaulement étranglé.

« Ainsi donc, tu parles, Rocinante ? »

Épouvanté, le blond se retourna et se retrouva face au propriétaire de cet antre cauchemardesque.

« Si tu gardes mon secret, je garde ton secret. »

Roci, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, fit oui de la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. En fait, il voulait que les dernières minutes n'aient jamais eu lieu.

Il jeta un regard vers Illheart, mais se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de la sauver de cet enfer et de la rendre à Baby 5, pas alors qu'il avait des doutes sur l'usage que Vergo avait pu en faire.

Et ce fut ainsi, dans l'effroi et la peur que Rocinante accepta de garder pour toujours le secret de Vergo et de ne le révéler à personne.

Ensuite de quoi, il alla coucher avec son grand frère, parce que ce n'est pas le but de cette histoire, mais tant qu'à avoir des traumatismes, autant les enchaîner.

.

* * *

 _Mon dieu... *se cache*_


	2. How I didn't meet your mother

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Et heureusement._

 _Voici un recueil de fics un peu particulières, puisqu'elles se basent sur des défis donnés par les membres du Forum de Tous les Périls les uns aux autres. Et parfois, il y a des coups bas, je ne vous le cache pas. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à me contacter par PM ou par passer faire un tour sur le forum. Le lien est dans mon profil !_

 _Cette fois-ci je reviens avec un défi d'Aurore : "Alors Grise, serais-tu capable d'imaginer la première rencontre entre Marco et Katakuri, qui bien évidemment ne se fait pas sur un champ de bataille (ça serait trop simple sinon), mais dans un casino ?" Aurore, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à venir à bout de cette histoire et Word a été trop méchant avec moi en l'effaçant une première fois, alors j'espère de tout cœur que cette version finale te plaira !_

* * *

.

 **Défi(nitivement) fou**

.

#Défi 2 : How I didn't meet your mother

Marco errait dans la foule avec une démarche un peu languide et un balancement de croupe assez aguicheur pour attirer et retenir plus d'un regard. Quelques mains peu courtoises avaient même tenté de tâter la marchandise, mais d'un prompt mouvement, Marco les avaient empêchés d'arriver à destination, serrant au passage le poignet des intrus à les en faire grimacer de douleur.

« On paie avant de toucher, mon chéri, » déclarait-il avec un sourire menaçant qui faisait immanquablement fuir l'importun.

Marco n'aimait pas particulièrement se travestir en femme mais il avait eu plusieurs vies pour perfectionner ses déguisements et il revêtait notamment celui-là avec un naturel qui aurait pu faire honte à plus d'une dame de compagnie tarifée des bas-quartiers.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il masquait son identité en ayant recours à un déguisement féminin. Cette fois-ci, il était parti en éclaireur sur l'île de Fonte, une île qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis une cinquantaine d'année. Bien lui en avait pris, car l'île, naguère aussi accueillante pour les pirates qu'une putain à un marin débarquant de son navire les poches pleines, abritait désormais une conséquente base de Marines.

Hélas le Cachalot avait besoin de faire escale et de se ravitailler de toute urgence. Impossible donc de passer au large. Il fallait entrer dans le port en battant un pavillon neutre et espérer qu'un peu de maquillage autour de la proue et de la poupe du bateau tromperait les autorités.

Edward Newgate commençait à être connu dans le Nouveau Monde mais son second, Marco le Phénix l'était presque tout autant. Or, s'envoler d'une île sous la forme d'un oiseau de feu bleu et jaune risquait légèrement d'attirer l'attention. C'était déjà un miracle que les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues sur un bel oiseau brillant n'aient pas attiré l'attention des Marines. Marco ne voulait pas tenter le diable en se donnant en spectacle une seconde fois, et il n'avait donc pas eu le choix que de prévenir Pops par Den Den Mushi d'arriver discrètement avec le Cachalot.

Lui-même s'en sortirait le temps de l'arrivée du bateau, même s'il avait jugé prudent de dissimuler son identité. Il avait simplement choisi de se déguiser en fille par surcroît de précautions.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps la veille au soir pour trouver une maison de passe où les aimables filles dont on pouvait s'offrir la compagnie étaient plus généralement des garçons déguisés. Il avait choisi une _fille_ de sa corpulence, et dans la chambre, avait, le plus galamment du monde, assommé la belle d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque. Au réveil, elle n'aurait qu'un léger mal de crâne qu'une jolie liasse de berrys aiderait sans doute à soigner. Sa conscience tout à fait en règle, Marco s'était mis à fouiller sans complexe la garde-robe, raflant une robe, une paire de chaussures un peu trop petites, une perruque et des renforts en mousse qui donnaient à sa poitrine, à ses hanches et à ses fesses les courbes dont il manquait cruellement pour être un brin crédible.

Puis après s'être maquillé, il avait tout simplement fui par la fenêtre le bordel du _Cœur de l'Aurore_ , et depuis il errait dans les rues du port, faisant une prostituée très passable.

En début de soirée, et après avoir décliné toutes les propositions avec parfois une fermeté un peu expéditive quand l'importun se montrait trop empressé, il avait vu des hommes louches rôder autour de lui, sans aucun doute des souteneurs curieux de voir quel étrange et nouvel oiseau il était. Marco avait cru que son refus d'accepter des clients lui vaudrait d'être tranquille, mais il s'était trompé. Las de marcher et peu désireux de s'engager dans un combat qui pourrait attirer l'attention, il avait quitté les alentours du port et était monté vers la ville à proprement parler.

Il fallait avouer que sous le joug du Gouvernement Mondial, l'endroit avait prospéré. Les rues endormies avaient un air de respectabilité bourgeoise et il erra quelques temps, un peu désorienté et conscient de détonner particulièrement dans cet environnement.

Il finit par se rapprocher d'une partie plus animée, et qui sans être aussi tapageuse que le port, recelait tout de même bruits et animations. Sur la place, brillamment éclairé par tout un luxe de flambeaux, un grand bâtiment aux allures de palais miniature resplendissait dans la nuit.

Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître un casino dans _El Huevo de Oro_. Ça semblait le lieu idéal pour passer le temps. Il y aurait immanquablement d'autres proxénètes et des clients intéressés et probablement peu subtils, mais Marco supposait que tant qu'il resterait à l'écart et ne se faisait pas remarquer, les premiers ne tenteraient pas d'esclandre tandis qu'il se faisait fort de faire fuir les seconds d'un goût de talon aiguille bien placé s'ils devenaient trop insistant.

Quand Marco entra dans le bâtiment, l'odeur lourde, chaude, chargée d'alcool et de sueur le prit à la gorge mais habitué à un bateau où l'hygiène était rarement une priorité pour les dizaines de marins qui y vivaient, il n'eut pas d'autres réactions qu'un léger froncement de sourcil. D'ailleurs, il était bien plus intéressé par l'emplacement des portes et des fenêtres, qu'il releva discrètement en déambulant entre les tables de jeux, se demandant s'il se laisserait aller à risquer quelques berrys.

Peut-être plus tard, quand il aurait bu et mangé quelque chose. Depuis la veille au soir, il n'avait rien pris, et même s'il pouvait tolérer la faim et la soif pendant des jours avant d'en ressentir un réel malaise, il ne voyait aucune raison de prolonger l'inconfort.

Au fond sur la gauche, près d'une fenêtre placée à mi-hauteur et un peu en retrait des tables de jeux, un large comptoir quasiment désert semblait un choix idéal. Il s'y dirigea et c'est alors qu'il sentit la menace.

Elle venait d'une petite silhouette, assise sur un des tabourets au bar, arrivant à peine au niveau du comptoir. Elle sirotait quelque chose en exsudant une aura incroyablement sinistre pour un si petit être. Mais Marco naviguait depuis trop longtemps sur GrandLine pour se fier à la taille en termes de menaces. Cela dit, il était aussi assez confiant en ses propres capacités pour ne pas se laisser impressionner facilement. Il fit quelques pas et retint un mouvement de tête surpris en s'apercevant que la petite silhouette en question était indubitablement celle d'un gamin.

Le môme leva la tête en le sentant approcher et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Va-t-en ! » grogna-t-il vers Marco, et comme celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de reculer, il ouvrit largement la bouche sur une impressionnante rangée de crocs et claqua des dents.

Marco haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête avec une petite moue appréciative.

« Barman, dit-il en s'asseyant pas très loin du gamin, un verre de rhum et un sandwich de ce que vous voulez. Sauf de poulet. »

L'homme s'exécuta sans un mot, posant immédiatement sur le comptoir un verre plus rempli que ce que Marco aurait pu l'escompter dans un endroit pareil et fit quelques pas vers une double porte qui menait sans doute à la cuisine pour demander le sandwich.

« Je t'ai dit de partir, répéta le gamin.

─ Je paie, je fais ce que je veux.

─ Si tu ne pars pas, je te mords ! » dit-il en faisant mine de descendre du tabouret.

Marco jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche puis mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, il transforma le bas de son visage en un bec qu'il claqua d'un air menaçant.

« Même pas peur, » fit-il avant de reprendre visage humain.

Le regard du môme changea immédiatement et son petit visage sembla s'épanouir alors qu'un vrai sourire y naissait : « Alors, t'es un monstre toi aussi ? »

Marco ignora la question, et se pencha en avant : « Dis donc, ils sont sacrément impressionnant tes crocs. J'en ai vu des beaux, mais parole, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois des chicots pareils chez quelqu'un de ta taille !

─ Ça te fait pas peur ?

─ Non, pas tellement. Par contre je te le dis, ça m'impressionne drôlement. Ils sont vachement chouettes. »

Et dans un sens, oui, ça l'impressionnait. Le gamin devait être un hybride d'il ne savait quoi, parce que dents pareilles n'étaient définitivement pas d'origine humaine.

Le môme eut un air ravi et incrédule. « Tout le monde a peur, d'habitude. Ou ils disent que c'est affreux !

─ Non ? Ils sont juste bêtes et ne savent pas reconnaître ce qui est cool, assura Marco, qui se disait que remonter le moral de ce petit bout d'homme n'était pas forcément une mauvaise manière de passer sa soirée.

─ La dame, elle a eu peur. Au début, elle m'a dit que j'étais mignon, et elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, et alors j'ai voulu lui sourire et elle a reculé en criant et en hurlant que je devais sortir tout de suite. Alors Mama m'a dit de sortir.

─ C'est nul, compatit Marco qui ne comprenait l'histoire que très vaguement.

─ J'étais si content d'accompagner Mama. C'est parce que je suis fort, tu sais.

─ Ça se voit, convint Marco, parce qu'effectivement, le gamin, malgré sa naïveté, était fort. Ça se sentait.

─ Mais en fait, je fais rien qu'être au bar. Je lui sers à rien.

─ Moi je crois que si, fit Marco d'un ton de conspirateur. Tu surveilles les environs. C'est sûrement pour ça que Mama t'a envoyé ici.

─ Tu crois ?

─ Pardi, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es fort.

─ Alors je le suis utile quand même ?

─ Faudrait être aveugle pour en douter.

─ T'es bien, déclara le gamin. Drôlement bien, même si t'as une voix bizarre pour une fille. »

Marco avait repris sa voix habituelle sans s'en rendre compte. Il eut une grimace intérieure : « Je fume beaucoup, » proposa-t-il d'un air peu concerné, et le gamin hocha la tête avant de siroter ce que Marco devinait être, à l'odeur et à la couleur, un lait-framboise.

Lui-même fit un signe au barman qui entretemps lui avait apporté un sandwich de saucisse fumée qu'il dévorait à belle dent, afin que ce dernier remplisse son verre,

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le pirate s'attarda sur le gamin. Il devait sûrement tremper dans quelque chose de louche. Si jeune, et déjà dans les ennuis. C'était dommage. Il eut une pensée peu charitable pour cette Mama à laquelle le gamin semblait porter tant de dévotion.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'aussi, reprit le môme, t'es forte.

─ Ça se peut, fit Marco avec nonchalance.

─ Plus forte que moi, peut-être même.

─ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

─ Tu fuis pas. Je te fais pas peur. Et puis, je le sens. »

Déjà sensible au Haki ? Merde, ce gamin promettait vraiment. Pour un peu, Marco l'aurait pris sous son aile et l'aurait ramené à bord du Cachalot. Pops aimaient les enfants, mais le bateau n'était pas le lieu idéal pour débuter une garderie. Dommage.

« Et ben, Mama, elle accepte les gens dans son équipage s'ils sont forts. Elle se fiche d'où ils viennent.

─ Tu essaies de me recruter, gamin ? demanda Marco, franchement amusé par la concordance de leurs pensées respectives.

─ Peut-être bien, fit le petit. Si c'est moi qui lui demande, je suis sûre qu'elle dira oui.

─ J'ai déjà un équipage, répondit-il, se surprenant lui-même à sa propre honnêteté.

─ C'est pas grave, Mama, elle a plein de place. Vous pouvez tous venir. »

La conversation devenait périlleuse.

« Obéir, c'est pas trop notre fort. Et puis, si t'as une Mama, moi j'ai un Pops qui serait pas forcément d'accord.

─ Il a qu'à se marier avec Mama ! »

Marco se mit à rire aux éclats, sans aucune discrétion tant l'idée lui semblait drôle. « C'est pas trop son style, réussit-il à dire, et puis il est déjà marié en plus. Avec la mer. »

Ça sembla clouer le bec du môme qui retomba dans le silence.

« Et toi alors ? finit-il par demander.

─ Quoi moi ?

─ Toi, t'es pas mariée ?

─ Euh, non…

─ Moi j't'aime bien. S'il le faut, continua le gamin du haut de ses huit ans bien sonnés, je peux t'épouser moi. » Puis il baissa les yeux avec une sorte de timidité pudique qui empêcha Marco de lui rire au nez. Il ne voulait pas vexer ce petit bout qui avait l'air d'en avoir déjà bien assez vu dans sa courte vie.

« Pas possible, déclara finalement Marco.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Parce que comme tu l'as deviné, je suis plus forte que toi et je ne veux pas que mon mari soit plus faible que moi. »

Le gamin avait relevé les yeux et plongé son regard beaucoup trop rouge et sérieux dans le sien.

« Et si je deviens fort ?

─ Faudra que tu sois vraiment très fort.

─ J'y arriverais.

─ Peut-être bien.

─ Tu te marieras avec moi alors ?

─ Je ne sais pas, fit Marco. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu es puissant, on se reverra. »

Et le blond songea avec un petit frisson d'anticipation qu'il était peut-être en train de se préparer un terrible adversaire. Ce n'était pas pour le rebuter.

« Je le deviendrai, dit l'enfant. Et même si tu ne veux pas, je te volerai à ton équipage et à ton Pops. »

Marco réfléchit.

« D'accord, fit-il en tendant la main comme pour sceller une promesse. Mais j'ai de sacrées ailes. »

Le petit tapa dans la main avec un air farouche sur le visage.

« Katakuri ! » La voix résonna dans tout le casino et le gamin se retourna immédiatement.

« C'est Mama ! fit-il, je vais la chercher pour te la présenter. »

Marco fit mine d'acquiescer, mais dès que le petit eut tourné la tête et se fut précipité vers une silhouette imposante dans le fond, Marco sortit une liasse de berrys qu'il posa sur le comptoir avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Quelque chose lui disait que la rencontre risquait de mal tourner.

Dommage de quitter le gamin comme ça.

 _Je te volerai._

Il rit en dedans. « Bonne chance, Katakuri. »

Et, tournant les talons, Marco quitta le casino.

.

* * *

 _Si Barbe-Blanche avait épousé Big Mom... Oh mon dieu..._


End file.
